choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Delphinia
Delphinia, a character in the ''A Courtesan of Rome'' series, is your mother. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Delphinia has black hair with many braids, brown eyes, tan skin, blue face paint, and her tribe's tattoo on her chest. She wears a fur coat over an olive green dress and a golden torc around her neck. Personality Delphinia is a caring mother to her children, performing rites in Isis's name to ensure their wellbeing. Chapters [[:Category:A Courtesan of Rome|'Series']]/[[A Courtesan of Rome|'Book']]: A Courtesan of Rome * Chapter 1: A Princess of Gaul * Chapter 2: Crossing the Rubicon * Chapter 3: The Aid of the Gods * Chapter 4: The Hunt * Chapter 6: Marked * Chapter 8: The Goddess of Watching * Chapter 9: Power Vacuum * Chapter 10: Snakes in the Grass * Chapter 11: Trial By Combat * Chapter 13: Bread and Circus * Chapter 14: A Twist of Fate * Chapter 15: Best Served Cold * Chapter 16: Triumph * Chapter 18: The Die is Cast * Chapter 19: A Warrior's Death * Chapter 20: The Liberators * Chapter 21: The Ides of March Relationships Victus Delphinia is his wife. If Main Character chose to free Syphax in Chapter 18, Victus will be freed in Chapter 19, and he and Delphinia are reunited in the same chapter. Main Character Delphinia is her mother. She taught her the basic knowledge about Tsirona. During the marking ceremony, Delphinia helps her daughter to ease the pain. In the premium choices, Main Character is able to contact with her via the latter one's visions. Regardless of our choices, Delphinia is loving and caring mother. In Chapter 18, Delphinia has a vision of Caesar bloodied and her daughter triumphant. In Chapter 19, Delphinia notices that Main Characters has been either drugged or poisoned and prays to the goddess to cleanse her. She can choose to place the suffering upon herself, Caesar, or Main Character's opponenents. Cingerix Delphinia is his mother. In Chapter 18, she has a vision of him wearing the armor of a Roman legionary. Marcella In the beginning, Delphinia startles Marcella by ignoring Iuna's orders, instead praying to the goddess. Delphinia surprises Marcella, telling the latter that she has seen the goddess many times. Despite Iuna's orders, Marcella wishes to learn more and Delphinia is happy to show her. In Chapter 8, Delphinia inducts her into the Mysteries of Isis in a grotto underneath the Temple of Ceres. Iuna Pythia She hates Delphinia because of her foreign origin as well as the fact that the latter refuses to capitulate. She envies Delphinia's link to the gods, and feels she herself is superior priestess. As a result, she has Delphinia clean the temple of Ceres instead of performing rituals, as the latter was tasked to do so. In Chapter 13, Delphinia has the option of having her acolytes kill Iuna or giving her mercy and banishing her from the temple. Gallery Other Looks Delphinia full body.png|Full view Delphina Blue Dress.jpg|Blue Dress Delphina High Priestess Regalia.jpg|High Priestess Regalia Miscellaneous TheMainCharacterinACoRandherfamilychainedup.png|Delphinia and her family as prisoners Trivia * Delphinia (Δελφινια) is Greek for "dolphin", which is appropriate given Delphinia's journey across the sea to a new homeland. In the 1st century BCE, Egypt was ruled by a Greek-speaking upper class and the Ancient Egyptian language was beginning to die out. * She is from Egypt. * Until Chapter 15, she resides in Macedonia, while you are in Rome. In Chapter 15, she and her acolytes travel to Egypt. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'A Courtesan of Rome' Characters Category:Parents Category:Playable Characters